Feel Me
by LooneyWriter
Summary: Once-lerxOC she's unnamed, so put yourselves in her position to get real enjoyment . How would you feel when you finally confessed to your childhood sweetheart? Relief that he felt the same? Maybe even a yearning, to make love to your first love.


**Feel Me:**

**A Once-lerxOC fic (but she is unnamed for all you Oncie fangirls to put yourself in the situation)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T or PG-13 (For Language and sensual events)**

**One-Shot**

**Author's Note: I'd would just like to blame the Titanic for this! I saw it with my mom, and if you've seen it then you know what I'm talking about! Well I don't blame it so much as the whole reason I'm writing this to begin with, this was supposed to be a future chapter to my: Life of the Once-ler fanfic, but I just couldn't continue it with this idea in my head, so I'm just writing it as a one-shot to get it out and so my brain would stop thinking about it! I just blame the Titanic for the romantic scene that is fixing to take place in this fic, and for even giving me this lovey-dovey mood in the first place!**

* * *

We were in an old cabin that was built on the outskirts of town. We'd come here every time we were shunned by one of our families, and whenever we needed each other's company or more. Him and I have been friends since we were seven. We are twenty-two now. I still bless that day I met him, I swore I thought I was going to live the rest of my days alone and being shunned by a mother who didn't love me and thought I was a mistake. But no, he washed away all those doubts.

We were just laying against the bed frame. I stared at the window near the bed, we would blow our warm breaths against it and write within the fog when we were younger. I saw my fingerprints left from about five minutes ago, you can make out the words just a bit. At least enough to read what all I wrote: "I love you. Do you love me? Circle: Yes or No?" Then there was a little fingerprint of his that circled around the "Yes".

I was relieved when I saw him circle "yes" it meant the world to me, and it changed my life for good it seemed.

When our love was confessed, I felt nor yearned for nothing more than to be more closer to him, and to hold onto him forever until the end of my life.

My head rested against his chest, it wasn't bare, they way I yearned for it to be. We were holding hands . His hands were so soft, softer than the silk from the blanket we were laying on. I wanted it to be covering our naked bodies. His touch was so soft, so smooth and gentle. I didn't want to just feel it from my hands, but from all other parts of my body.

"Once-ler..." I softly whispered to him, which broke the long silence.

"Hm..?" He asked in a mumble.

"I...I want you to f-feel me...touch me." I could tell he wouldn't respond so easily to my wants.

All I got as I response from him was his cheeks redding up. Knowing this beforehand, I just leaned myself closer to him and gave him a passionate kiss, it had to be. It was our first kiss. My tongue danced within inside his mouth. I open my eyes for a small second to see his face just getting more red by the second. I figured he would be surprised, shy, and shocked. Though I didn't think about that much then. I closed my eyes when he finally came too closing his.

Using my senses and memory I took the collar of his shirt, and brought my fingers to the first button of his buttoned up white polo shirt. I unbuttoned it, and all the other ones after it. I leaned more into him to were my left hand was caressing his bare chest and had my right tangled in his black locks. My lips were still connected to kiss, it was like magnetic and my lips weren't willing to let go.

Though unfortunately I had to stop and let the poor guy breathe. I felt a wee bit guilty, but not much. I remove myself from leaning against him. I was wearing a buttoned up red blouse, I unbuttoned it and slipped it off. There was nothing left on but my bra and jeans, but I wasn't thinking about taking off my jeans anytime soon. At least until I get comfortable.

"I didn't mean to startle you like that, I just...felt a yearning for it...and I-" He kissed me before I could finish my sentence. The places were switched, now he was leaning into me to were I was laying down on the bed and he was on top of me. We broke a part for a few minutes to smile at one another as I stoke his cheek.

The whole world seemed to have just stood still. That fight I had with my mother never happened. Every bad thing that happened before this faded away, all I saw was him. I couldn't prefer anything else better to see. I combed my fingers through his dark black locks. We kissed, again, and again, and again.

After covering up in the blanket and resting my head on his bare chest. He started speaking.

"I know we could both careless, but you know both our moms would kill us for doing this..."

I giggled, that was true. "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to do it in the first place...cause I knew my mother would murder me for it, but I don't care."

"If it means I get to be with you I don't care what it is.." I added with a smile. He smiled back down at me and kissed my head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Once-ler."


End file.
